


I’ll care for you

by TaylorIsLost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, M/M, Sick!dream, georgeisasimp, soft!george, twosoftieslovingeachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorIsLost/pseuds/TaylorIsLost
Summary: Dream gets sick and George can’t help but simp for him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 471





	I’ll care for you

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t the best, but it’s my first attempt at a complete fluff story.
> 
> This was requested by surprisedbacon.
> 
> Open to requests!

It was quiet. The sunlight streamed in through the curtains as George opened his eyes, a small sigh coming from his lips as he turned over to look at the time, 9:30am. He then looks over to the man on the other side of him, who was usually awake by now. Though his partner was still asleep.

George frowned slightly and reached out to move a lock of dirty blonde hair out of Clay’s face, as his fingers brushed gently against the other’s forehead he noticed he was pretty warm. With creased brows the brunette gets up to go find a thermometer, his boyfriend’s large shirt covering to his mid thigh. The pale skin looked erthal under the lime green shirt as it hit the sunlight. 

Clay groans softly behind him as he digs in the bathroom draws, upon finding the thermometer he walks back over to Clay and shakes him slightly. 

“Dreamy poo, wake up.” The younger male cracks his eyes open and whines softly, reaching out to pull George back into bed.

With a huff George lays against the taller and shakes his head.

“Open your mouth for me.” He says gently and sticks the thermometer to Clay’s lips. The younger was confused but complied anyway. 

“You felt a little warm, I just want to make sure you aren’t coming down with something.” He tells the other as he looks at Clay’s confused face. His hand came up to cup the others cheek and run his thumb over it softly. 

The two sat in silence and just looked at each other for a while, George’s eyes not leaving his boyfriend’s green ones. 

“You’re so handsome.” He mumbles softly. Clay’s face turned a light shade of pink at this as he took the thermometer out of his mouth to give it to George before disappearing under the covers. 

The older let’s out a soft chuckle before looking at the thermometer, his chuckle instantly stopping. 102.5, Clay most definitely had a fever. George frowns as he looks at the huddled up figure on their bed before getting up.

“I’m going to get you some vitamins and water, I want you to take them and make sure you drink the whole glass.” George instructs the other as he leaves the room to get a glass of water for Clay.

It wasn’t often that Clay got sick, and when he did George couldn’t help but baby him. Probably because Clay does it for him, but also because Clay becomes the cutest thing when sick. He always wanted to cuddle more than normal and his tanned cheeks were normally a light pink shade and George couldn’t help but melt at it. Who wouldn’t? When a 6’2”, green eyed, teddy bear presents itself to them, he also just enjoys being able to boss the other around.

George makes a cup of water and grabs the gummy vitamins, the only ones Clay will eat, and heads back to their room. The younger pokes his head out from under the covers when he hears George coming back, the only thing you can see is his messy dirty blonde hair covering the majority of green eyes. George smiles at this and coos softly as he sits down next to Clay and hands him the water and gummy. 

“What kind of soup would you like dear or do you just want to try some of the herbal tea you normally make for me?” He asks so softly you’d think he was scared of breaking the other as he moves to sit behind Clay and let the other lean against him. 

George peppering the back and side of Clay’s neck with gentle and comforting kisses. And George’s soul is completely healed when he hears the raspy morning voice of his lover who curled himself into the older’s chest.

“Hm I just want you to stay right here.” Clay says as he looks up at his new pillow.

“You know I can’t. I’ve gotta make sure you get better.” And George gets a small whine for this which makes him smile softly before planting a kiss on his lover’s head.

“Don’t be such a whiny baby, you don’t want the fans to call you Pissbaby again do you?” He teases before starting to draw circles onto Clays arms.

“Fine. Can you make me some soup? Chicken noodle pwease.” 

George couldn’t help but kiss the other all over his face at this. He’d always loved when Clay used a baby voice and no matter what when he hears it he can never say no. It was his biggest weakness, not that Clay himself wasn’t already a weakness.

“Of course baby.” He says before detaching Clay from him, which was very difficult since the younger didn’t want him to leave.

When he was finally free from the other’s grasp he made his way back to the kitchen to begin making the other’s soup. He was fully prepared and okay with being called a simp when the younger got better, he’d always be there to care for him, no matter if he was sick or dying.

As George stirred the soup he looked out the window, the bright sun and chirping birds matching his happy mood. Of course he wasn’t happy the other was sick, but he was happy with his life. Living with someone he cared deeply about, doing the thing he loved as his job and being surrounded by amazing friends. He wasn’t sad that he was across the world from his family anymore, he made a new one.

_Clay is in the middle of it_ _all._

He couldn’t help but smile and let a blush creep over his cheeks at this thought. As soon as the soup was done he put it in a bowl and grabbed a spoon before heading back to the room, where he finds Clay holding George’s pillow tightly to his chest and face at peace as he rested his chin against it to where he could smell the older’s scent.

“Did you miss me love?” He couldn’t help but tease, to which he got Clay throwing his pillow away in embarrassment.

Laughing softly, he climbs back behind Clay and gives the other his soup. He gets himself comfortable against the headboard of their bed before allowing the younger to lean back against him. His arms wrapping around Clay’s waist loosely and resting his head on the other’s shoulder in a mock hug. 

“Thank you.” The older could hear the pure content in the younger’s voice and couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’ll always take care of you.”

And he wasn’t lying. For anytime after Clay got sick, George was always there to care for him. 


End file.
